Geoff
Geoff, apelidado de The fiestero Supremo (La Fiesta em Espanha), foi um campista no Total Drama Island, no lado dosBagres assassinos. Volte como um membro do elenco de Luz, Drama, Ação!, Mas foi eliminado com Bridgette antes das equipes escolheu. A partir desse momento, tornou-se o condutor do rescaldo com Bridgette. O lucro não se qualificam para Total Drama: World Tour, mas se ele aparecer nas seqüências como maestro. Apareceu no iate ao lado de Katie, Sadie, Trent, Courtney, Bridgette, Alejandro, Heather e Ezequiel, aproveitando a brisa ea vista com Bridgette. Geoff chega a Camp Wawanakwa Geoff dá vida ao partido, e é conhecido como o homem"neutra" por causa de sua campistas extremamente fácil e amigável natureza. Junto com Owen, Geoff é considerado comoum dos melhores jogadores de todos os outros concorrentes,tornando-se, essencialmente, a equipa de arbitragem. Ele temmuitos irmãos, como a propriedade da parte (geralmentepessoas como Geoff ou Old Friend é dirigida). Ilha dos Desafios: Em Não Tão Felizes Campistas - Parte 2, Geoff parecia ternenhum problema de saltar fora do penhasco, provavelmente devido a sua conduta das partes. Neste episódio, Geoff tem o primeiro marshmallow marshmallow durante a cerimônia. Foi também o único a defender Ezequiel (que é votado fora dessanoite) dizendo meninas para relaxar depois de Ezequiel fez uma extraviado alguns dos comentários. Em The Big Sleep,não fazia sentido. Parecia exausto da corrida, embora, porquedepois da corrida, foi mostrado para ter o mesmo sorrisorelaxado. Mais tarde, empatado em 11, na esteira-a-thon. 00:43 Ouvindo Geoff IDD Geoff Audition Em Dodgebrawl, que, mais uma vez, que não fazia sentido.Ficou por Harold várias vezes, como batendo-lhe nas costas, depois que Duncan não iria deixá-lo ser na maioria das rodadas e até mesmo ofereceu sua queimada poderia, então,entrar no jogo. Ela também é mostrada na reprodução de Chrisslo-mo depois que ele desceu Dodgeball Owen. Em não muito famoso, teste Geoff para skateboarding show de talentos e éeleito por unanimidade por sua equipe para executar. No entanto, pouco antes de ele está prestes a fazer, quebrar o seuskate pulando sobre ela muito difícil. Este evento causou Haroldpara tomar seu lugar na competição, conquistando para a equipe. Isso também marca a primeira vez que Geoff tira o chapéu (como visto acima). Também o prazer de realizar, porque ele disse que iria estar na TV, provando que ele sabia que estava na TV o tiempo.En Idiotices ao Ar Livre, Geoff nãofazer um movimento em Bridgette depois que ele diz ", uma loja de campanha como um homem. "Em um confessionário,reconheceu que o comentário era uma espécie de machista, estúpido e ofensivo. No entanto, Bridgette foi visto abraçando-o, antecipando sua relação. Na Fobia Factor, revelou que eletinha medo de granizo, que não conseguiu conquistar. Ele se sentou em uma cadeira e uma tempestade de granizocontrolado Chris, começou a segui-lo ao redor. Geoff zangado com Bridgette Em Up the Creek, está começando a fazer o seu mais importante no movimento Bridgette, demonstrando que tem uma grande paixão por Bridgette mim. No entanto, ele falhou miseravelmente na tentativa de fazê-la funcionar. Coraçãomoldura em forma atrás com uma foto de si mesmo e Bridgette,tinha um miserável não impressioná-la. Enquanto Geoff ficou impressionado com o seu trabalho, Bridgette, Courtney, e DJnão estava impressionado com ele. DJ Geoff ajudou dando-lhe dicas para se conectar Bridgette, comparando o amor a vida com um coelho. Mais tarde, no desafio, recebeu estilhaços na perna. Apesar da suavidade da lesão, foi tratado como se tivesse perdido uma perna. Uma vez que ele tinha DJ deixar o barco de volta a partir do Harold colocar linhas canoa em chamas, Geoff não queria fazer DJ DJ, mas disse que era para a sua equipa. Geoff saudação Bridgette Em Se você não pode tomar o calor ..., Geoff, Duncan e DJtodos decidem se vingar de Harold depois que ele deixa sua cueca estão espalhados pelo chão. Geoff também é designado como capitão da equipe depois que ele vem com um jantartemático italiano para o desafio de cozinhar. Geoff e seus amigos constantemente incomoda Harold puxando muitas piadas com ele. Vence o desafio e ainda brincar até Haroldadmite deixando sua calcinha por aí. Em quem você pode confiar?, Geoff é confiável com Coelho DJpara o desafio. Ele também foi para Bridgette após a segundaparte do desafio. Em seguida, ele foi nadar, DJs coelho é comido por uma cobra, que é arrebatado por uma águia, que écomido por um tubarão. DJ Geoff não confiava no desafio finalpara embrulhar Geoff e DJ para a luta no desafio. Felizmente,depois de Duncan encontrou um coelho, Geoff foi confiadanovamente. Geoff Duncan e DJ Geoff, juntamente com Duncan, Harold ainda em tom de brincadeira o esforço da base no desafio (onde morder cuecaHarold) durante o desafio canoa (onde Harold cueca roubado),durante o jantar (no qual o enganado e gordura de beber), e enquanto os campistas estavam comendo comida roubada(que está manchada manteiga de amendoim no travesseiroHarold). Geoff Duncan felicitou o beijo Courtney. Geoff também queria uma recontagem após Courtney foi eliminada. Em X-Treme Tortura, é revelado para ter uma tatuagem nas costas. Também falha rodeio Desafio Moose e é atingido porum forte odor. Geoff equipe perdeu o desafio e Geoff sentou-se em uma árvore, quando ele obteve o seu marshmallow para ficar longe de seu computador (com o seu cheiro). Geoff prestes a mostrar sua tautaje na bunda dela Sua relação com Bridgette Brunch mostrado em desgosto.Bridgette diz adeus depois de equipamento de mistura, masChris diz que os campistas têm um dia para fazer Bridgettepara a cabine meninas. Fora de distração, Trent acertaacidentalmente com sua guitarra. Ele ajuda Bridgette sucessona primeira parte do desafio, fazendo Duncan com raiva, masparar de lutar em poucos segundos. Em busca e não destruir, Gonzalo chave está dentro do tanque séptico. Apesar de bem sucedido, ele é atingido com um cheiro forte para o resto do dia. Ao contrário da maioria dos concorrentes, ele estava feliz com seu prêmio, dizendo "bom"quando ele imaginou que a colônia. Esta é a segunda vez quehavia um forte cheiro no serie.En Hide and esgueirar, Geoffjunta-se à aliança entre o homem e Owen, Duncan, e DJ. Geoffescondido no topo de uma árvore, mas pegou o último segundoé executado. Eu estava com medo do voto fora Bridgette noacordo de aliança é Guy. Apesar de ter sido votado Bridgette,Geoff disse que não votá-la fora. Para não votar fora dele, foiamarrado a uma árvore durante a noite. Geoff passou boa parte de que está fora da cadeia!lamentando a eliminação de Bridgette, e até mesmo chamadoa sua moto "Bridgette". Assim, esqueceu os parafusos em sua bicicleta, fazendo-a cair na primeira parte do desafio. Ao contrário do último episódio, me senti mais confiança naaliança dos homens, possivelmente por causa do incidente do gancho noite anterior.En, linha e Screamer, Geoff deve cuidar de sua DJ parceiro eu tive que usar o banheiro e tinha o medodo assassino, mas deixa quando o DJ vai em busca de um caminhão de sorvete. Seus esforços foram chamados por coxoChris e Gwen observou, o Partido Boy é um alvo fácil, logo após o Big Jock amigável como ele desmaiou quando viu o assassino. Em Wawanakwa Gone Wild, Geoff foi contratado paraencontrar um castor. Beavers atacou com suas caudas, masGeoff tem sua presa e colocou três na gaiola. Ele também fezuma referência a Hulk, dizendo que os castores não gosto delequando ele está com raiva. Ele percebeu Gwen ganhou odesafio e com LeShawna, aspecto triste e talvez regou está fora. Marshmallow subiu na primeira cerimônia de eliminação (ironicamente, é votado no próximo episódio) Geoff foi eliminado da competição em Trial by Tri-ArmadoTriatlo por ser muito bom. Ele foi emparelhado com Gwen à concorrência e erros Gwen facilmente com o seu happy-go-lucky atitude. Ele perdeu o primeiro desafio para Owen eopiniões sobre a comida que foi dada. Gwen queria comer em primeiro lugar, em seguida, a sua, mas, novamente Geoff. No entanto, Geoff tem o lado bom de Gwen, algo que Geoff e GwenGwen gostava de bater depois de sua câmera no lago e quenão estava levando as coisas serio.Y Gwen acredita que tudo o que ele achava que era era uma menina de Goth estranho.Geoff admitiu que ela não era. Então Geoff Gwen ensinou comoWoos, pediu uma festa, porque você nunca foi a um e tornou-se seu amigo. Eles ganharam o segundo desafio, devido aotrabalho em equipe, mas perdeu o último desafio porque Geoffteve problemas pensamento de Sadie foi eliminada quinto ouera Katie. Assim, ninguém estava a salvo e quando Geoff foi votado naquela noite, Geoff tira uma foto dele com sua câmeraGwen Gwen de volta no lago. Geoff e Bridgette se reunir em Haut Camp-estrutura, ondepassou a maior parte de seu tempo fazendo para fora. Geoffestava incentivando Owen ou Duncan para ganhar. Geoff e constantes do-sessões de Bridgette continuar na Ilha Total Drama especial, onde ele e Bridgette tem linhas e muito poucotempo de tela. Eles passam o tempo fazendo sessões quasesem parar. Geoff é ferido neste episódio por causa de seudesejo de ajudar Bridgette coisas perigosas, ou própriaimperícia Bridgette. No entanto, ambos beneficiaram da Luz, drama, ação, segunda temporada. Luzes,Drama,Ação: Geoff e sua namorada, Bridgette tem muito pouco tempo parair para uma caminhada, porque todo o tempo gasto beijandosem prestar atenção ao jogo e perder todos os desafios. Em Cloverfield dinheiro para estar beijando perdeu o desafio, porque o monstro pegou no meio de sua "rotina" diária (por exemplo). Eles pareciam não se importar em tudo o jogo. Em Resuev-ccion estrangeiro quando eles tiveram que formar grupos, e Bridgette foram os eyos uma equipe 2 como Duncan não lhes permitem ir com eles como os supostos casais são quase sempre apanhados primero.El tinha razão ... eles foram os quatro / quintos de ser demitido pela mãe alie (elChefHatchet). Eles foram conduzidos por tooodo passar o tempobeijando, embarcou e partiu o tristocina Eles reaparecem em The Aftermath: I onde fazem a sua própriaprogama chamado Luz, drama, ação: Secuela.Ellos fazer um grande trabalho aqui, mas habeses pelean.Poco a pouco,Geoff foi a fama vai para sua cabeça e comiensa para torturaros outros concorrentes com jogos Caça de celebridades In: Reunião Especial da Luz, Drama,Ação! quando eles estão no fundo de um penhasco, trazendopara baixo o grupo em que eles estavam, as ofertas liderar um grupo para analisar o local e procurar ayuda.Trent, Eva, Beth, Justin, Katie e Sadie acompanhá-lo, enquanto outros permanecem ahi.Al final, eles vão parar um site bomba nuclearque faz uência aos estúdios onde eles aprendem que Chrisresgatou outros para uma nova temporada, Drama total: GiraMundial.En reaparece em Drama total: Gira Mundial em Sequelcom sua nova co-apresentadora Bridgette Blaineley como estano jogo com os outros. thumb|left|162pxthumb|116pxthumb|leftthumb Categoria:Personagens Categoria:COMPETIDORES Categoria:Drama total corrida alucinante Categoria:Total drama corrida alucinante Categoria:Luzes Drama Ação Categoria:Ilha dos desafios Categoria:Geoff Categoria:Campeões BR Categoria:Homens